Forbidden Love
by xox-brittany
Summary: This story is pretty much about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy falling in love, but their parents obviously disapprove, that's why its considered 'Forbidden Love'


_**Forbidden Love**_

Chapter One:

It was Rose Weasley's very first time going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was extremely excited. As she entered platform 9 ¾ with her parents Ron and Hermione and younger brother Hugo, she glanced all around the platform with a smile on her face.

"This way, this way!" Hermione guided as she pushed her way through the crowds.

Rose noticed that her shoelace was untied. She sighed as she knelt down to tie it up. Once she tied it, she hoped up, and brushed the dirt off her knees.

"Hi." A young boy with shaggy blond hair, about the same age as Rose said.

Rose turned around to face him. "Hi."

"I'm Scorpius. And you are?" The boy said as he held out his hand for Rose to shake.

Rose took hold of his hand. "Rose. Rose Weasley." She said with a smile.

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks." Rose began, but she could hear her parents calling for her. "Look – I got to go… Uhm, I'll see you around." And, with that Rose left, getting lost in the crowd.

"Bye." Scorpius mumbled.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Hermione questioned once Rose caught up with them.

"No one, just a guy." Rose said simply.

"Rosie's got a crush!" Hugo teased.

"I do not!" Rose objected, as her cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson.

"Rosie's got a crush! Rosie's got a crush!" Hugo sang as he ran in circles around Rose.

"Stop it!" Rose shoved Hugo, who nearly fell over, but managed to catch his balance.

"Rose! Don't push your brother!" Hermione said, as she raised her voice.

"But I don't have a crush!" Rose said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Rose, it's okay if you like a boy. No one will judge you." Hermione knelt down making eye contact with Rose.

"Unless he's a Malfoy. Stay away from them if there are any." Ron said.

"Oh Ron. Please, if Draco did have any kids, I'm sure they'll be different than their father. And if Rose wants to be friends with a Malfoy, that's her decision." Hermione stood up on her feet again. "Now, on the train before you miss it."

Both Hermione and Ron hugged Rose and watched her get on the train.

Rose waved goodbye, as she walked off to find a free compartment to sit.

Rose managed to find a compartment with her cousins, James Potter, Albus Potter, Dominique Weasley, Molly Weasley II, and Fred Weasley II.

As Rose was about to step into the compartment, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Scorpius running in her direction.

"Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to sit together."

"I was going to sit with my cousins, but you can join us if you want." Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Scorpius smiled back.

Rose led the way into the compartment, and took a seat next to Albus.

"You don't mind if Scorpius sits with us do you?" Rose asked everyone.

"No, of course not." They all answered at about the same time.

Scorpius took the seat across from Rose, and next to James.

They all sat in silence for few moments, as the train pulled out of the station, until James started conversation.

"So, Scorpius is it? What house are you in?"

"Uhm, I haven't been sorted yet. Today's my first time going to Hogwarts. But I'm hoping to be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin eh? How exactly do you know Rose? If today's your first day, and it's Rose's first day too?"

"James, we met at the station! Leave him alone!" Rose snapped.

"Calm down Rose, James is only tryin' to see if he's a good guy is all." Fred spoke up.

"Exactly. So Scorpius, what's your blood status?"

"James!" cried Rose.

"Pure-blood." Scorpius mumbled. "So, what houses are all you in?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions, thanks." James said,

"That's it! Scorpius let's get out of here." Rose said as she stood up, and dragged Scorpius out of the compartment with her.

"What was that for? You embarrassed her!" Dominique said once Rose and Scorpius were out of earshot.

"I was just trying to see if he was a good guy for Rose to hang out with. Clearly not though… Filthy Slytherin lover."

"James, I'm with Dom on this one, that wasn't really nice of you. What if this guy is a nice guy and Rose really likes him." Molly said.

"Of course he's not a nice guy; he wants to be a Slytherin. I don't think Rose should be hanging out with him."

"Just because he wants to be a Slytherin, doesn't make him a bad person." Said Dominique.

"Oh Yeah? Says who?"

"Dad!" Albus finally spoke up.

"Al, what are you talking about?" Asked Fred.

"My dad told me, that I'm named after a Slytherin, and he wasn't a bad guy, he was just misunderstood!"

"Don't believe everything you hear little brother." James said with a joking smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" Scorpius asked as him and Rose searched for an empty compartment, finally managed to find one, and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry. James is an idiot. Don't listen to you."

"Oh, that's fine. So, Rose you never told me what house you want to be in."

"Well, I suppose I'd be in Gryffindor. My whole family for generations has been in Gryffindor. But I don't think Ravenclaw would be too bad.

"What if we get put in separate houses, will we still be friends?"

"Of course! I'm nothing like James, who refuses to talk to Slytherin's. He claims that they're all bad people. But I know that's not true."

"Well that's good. I like being friends with you." Scorpius said with a smile.

"I like being friends with you too." Rose said, as her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! I love to hear other people opinions on what I'm writing about! I know that most of it is dialogue. But I feel that adding dialogue into stories, is one of my strengths, so be prepared to be reading mostly dialogue. Anyways, leave reviews and let me know what you think! **


End file.
